The fight of two different wars
by Pyroflameburst
Summary: Spyro and Cynder have defeated the dark master. Ten years since then everything is fine. But what happens when Spyro knocks into a friend and he tells him a threat greater then malefor is here? I seriously suck at these intros :I
1. Chapter 1

My FIRST FF…no flames ^^

It has been ten years since the defeat of the dark lord…Malefor. Spyro and Cynder have adjusted to the new and more peaceful way of life but unknowing to the world there was a threat more powerful then the dark master himself.

"Mmm I'm getting hungry how about you Purple boy?" Cynder said.

"Well just a little bit but not too much…you stay here I'll go fetch us some sheep to eat." Spyro replied.

"Alright dear." Cynder said.

Spyro had been hunting for a little over 20 mins. When he had heard a rustle in the bush.

"Well well well I think I've found my sheep." Spyro crouched down as low as he could and dared not make a sound because he was too tired to fly and he didn't feel like running after it. Spyro leaped at the bush to find none other than a very old friend.

"What the... hey can you please get off of me I know we have not seen each other for a great while friend but this is a little much." A cheetah said.

"Sorry Hunter I thought you were a sheep and sneak attacks are good if you and a certain dragoness were starving to death."

"Yes, yes, I know how it feels." Hunter said.

"What do you mean?" Spyro said.

"Well Avalar isn't doing very well since the attack from an unknown species. They walked on two hind legs just like us and had two arms and hands also like us but they carried these weapons that continuously fired without them having to reload after every shot… and I know you're going to freak when you hear this but… the dragon temple has been severely damage and *sniff* ALL of the guardians are dead!" Hunter said.

"W…W…WHAT?! How could the dragon temple be so heavily damaged! I haven't been back to it ever since it was rebuilt but I'm sure that it was well protected!" Spyro yelled with hatred and anger towards these unknown creatures.

"There's another thing you must know too. There were two groups. One wore black armor that radiated dark energy and a group with white armor that shined like angels. The white figures fought with us while the black figures fought against us."

Well there you have it. NO FLAMES PLZ it's my first fan-fiction so and tips will be very appreciated


	2. filling in

Here is the second part of this hell bent war…

"White and black figures eh, *sigh* just when I thought everything was fine this comes up…well we have to tell Cynder she is probably waiting for me." Spyro said.

"I have more to tell you but in the mean time this is really all you need to know." Hunter said. From behind them unknowingly a certain black dragoness was easedroping on them. She was very interested on what these new good and bad foes wanted to do here. She noticed them starting to walk towards her so she quickly and quietly ran back to the cave where our heroes lived in. Deep in the cheetahs mind he knew that sooner or later he would have to tell him the whole story but not now otherwise he will not even know who to trust anymore.

"Hey hunter you with me? You seemed to space off there." Spyro said.

"Oh, yes don't worry I'm coming just let me gather my thoughts." Hunter said.

"O.K. I'll be waiting by that giant rock over there." As Spyro was walking over to the rock he heard a twig snap a few meters from the right side of him. He used his earth element to blend perfectly into the surroundings. He had figured it was Cynder but just in case one of those black figures wanted to pay a visit he would be paid a visit by some claws and teeth. To his amusement it was not Cynder nor a black figure. *back to where Cynder is*

"Hmm I wonder where they are, they were just behind me they couldn't have gotten that far behind me." She heard footsteps and claws tapping the ground as she saw none other than Spyro and Hunter.

"So where were you?"

"I ran into something but just as I saw it, it disappeared without a trace." Spyro said not telling the whole truth.

"Well anyway did you two find anything to eat because I'm starving." Cynder said.

"Well I got a sheep and a few ducks that Hunter gave me." Spyro said

"That will have to do I guess." Cynder said disappointedly.

"Well we won't full our hunger by just staring at it! Let's eat!" Spyro said.

So what is Hunter hiding? And who is this thing that Spyro found? All will be revealed… or will it? Your fiery friend Pyro


	3. The Confession

To fanfictionlover4444, thanks for the VERY long review and no you didn't waste my time because even though it was long it did give me a few ideas for writing more stories (one story I thought up when doing some L.A. hw but I haven't posted because I'm working on this but…because of that long review ill count that as 3 reviews in one ^-^. Ahem, TIME FOR CHAPTER THREE *echo*

"Uh Spyro?" Cynder asked.

"Yes?" Spyro replied

"You've been acting a little uneasy, why is that?"

"*sigh* Cynder …ugh…when I said that I just bumped into hunter that wasn't all that I heard or saw." Spyro said uneasily

"Well I also have something to tell you…when you were hunting for food I thought I would go for a little walk. Well I seemed to hear voices so I followed it and I saw you two talking about these black and white figures and the temple." Cynder confessed.

"Well I still have one thing to tell you then but not now." Spyro said.

"What would that be?" Cynder asked interested.

"Well I can't tell you all of it but here is a little of it. Back before you me or any dragon or animal that was born here there were two sides. The Dark knights and Paladins. The Paladins are those who fight for freedom and rights for all. Dark knights are Paladins that became evil for their own gain and not to help anyone. For now that's all I can say but there's more that will blow your mind." Spyro explained with Cynder dumbstruck."

"Um if these so-called Paladins and Dark Knights have been fighting for all these centuries why haven't we noticed them until now?" Cynder asked questioningly.

"Well I know that it sounds bizarre but I saw a Paladin with my own eyes and the reason I can't tell you more is that there are Dark Knight spies everywhere. Some trees are even on their side." Spyro said.

"Well why can't we go help I mean the quicker this gets over with the quicker we can…start our family." Cynder said seductively.

"*gulp* I thought you wanted to wait another ten years before we start a family." Spyro said uneasily.

"I know but who knows how long this war will go on. I mean what if it goes on for another 20 years? I don't think I want to wait that long for a child." Cynder said. They both agreed to go help in the war because the Paladins probably could use any help they could get. They decided to leave at the break of dawn (4 a.m. in our time).

"Well, are you ready for this?" Spyro said.

"I'm scared." Cynder said

"Just stay close to me." Spyro said reassuringly. They had reached the border of the Valley of Avalar.

"Oh my god what happened here!?" Cynder said in shock.

"I told you…the war has gone on everywhere… I only hope no innocent people were injured here." Spyro said concerned.

Well Spyro and Cynder have reached the Valley of Avalar. What will happen, who is telling the truth? And the most questioning question WHO CAN THEY TRUST????

Your volcano of flame Pyroflameburst.


	4. The starting of it all

Hi…Sorry to be a little late (most ppl take like 2 weeks to post a chapter but it's a weekend so I have a TON of free time). Well here's chapter four…Review…or else I'll destroy your firewall cuz I'm a pyro :D.

"Well at least we know not all of the figures are not all bad. But most probably are…*sigh*." Cynder said.

"Well we won't be able to help them by just standing here, let's go!" Spyro said. The duo began walking to what used to be a proud civilization of the Valley of Avalar. When they reached they found their friend waiting for them.

"About time, I thought you guys wouldn't come after all that you know." Hunter said.

"And miss out beating another batch of bad guys? Not a chance!" Spyro said with laughter. The trio began walking to what used to be the government of Avalar.

"Inside is a secret base underground about 50 meters. When we get there just let me do the talking and lie low, no one really trusts many people at the moment because of the *ahem* little catfight. Especially you Cynder, this might be a new war but you are not off the hate list for some people." Hunter said quietly so no one could hear them. They reached a door made of mud so that it might fool anyone who went wandering around the place to try and steal anything. Hunter knocked on the door in a pattern that would seem like random pounding to annoy someone.

"Who is it"? A voice said from behind the door.

"It's Hunter!" Hunter said.

"What is the password?" The voice said. Hunter knocked on the door 5 times with about three seconds in between each knock.

"Alright your can come in along with your dragon allies." The voice said. They went on the stairway and Spyro and cinder didn't feel like walking down so many steps so they decided to glide down the hole in the center of the hole for the stairway. Spyro offered Hunter a ride on his back down to the bottom. They reached the 50 meter mark and landed; Hunter got off Spyro and met with some other cheetahs. They discussed something about a new weapon that could fire rapidly and could hold a lot of ammunition. After they were done Hunter came back to inform them in on what the situation is.

"It seems that they have discovered how to make a new weapon called a gun, it can fire metal balls very rapidly but it takes over a month just to create one and about one week to make 100 ammunition pieces. Also the Dark Knights are heading this way so we need to pack up and head out far from the Dark Knights so we can continue making weapons and ammunition." Hunter said. They headed to the top of the 50 meter stairway. They reached the door to find a very bad thing. The Dark Knights were there and they outnumbered the cheetahs 50/1.

"Run for your lives! Run for your lives! They'll kill us all!" A cheetah said.

"Kill them all! Leave no one alive or they will gather a rebellion stronger then this! Kill them now and without mercy!" All the Dark Knights yelled victoriously in unison. Everyone went into a panic but Hunter Spyro and Cynder stayed calm and tried to get to a safe place with as many people as they could.

"Run for the trees as fast as you can!" Spyro yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Do not be afraid…we will help you defeat the Dark Knights and save your realm from complete destruction. Paladins! Attack!!!!!!" A heavenly voice yelled with a loud booming voice. All of a sudden at least 10,000 figures in white shining armor came and started their attack on the hell bent Dark knights. There were war cries and dyeing cries. The fight went on for another two days and the Paladins made sure everyone got out of the battlefield as fast as they could. The paladins were very good at strategy and with that the first battle of the war for the Paladins was won!

"Everyone listen up! We will help you defeat the Dark knights once and for all, anyone who wants to help us we will gladly appreciate it!" The voice said.

Well… interesting … the Paladins are the good guys and the Dark Knights are the bad guys. Hmm… Don't you think that the Dark Knights are a little dramatic? I mean really odds of 50/1? A rebellion wouldn't stand a chance. But on the bright side the Paladins have won their first battle. R&R OR ELSE! Your volcano of fire….PYROFLAMEBURST!


	5. Why?

Sorry I took so long I had stuff to do and places to go :P well here's ch. 5

It has been about three weeks since the first battle of the heaven and hell war. Some don't even know the dangers of the Dark Knights armors secret power. It all started long ago, before the dragon race or any race was created. A Paladin was doing his regular patrol of the palace ground when he saw this black burning object falling from the sky headed straight into a village.

"Oh no! All those people need to be evacuated immediately!" The guard thought in his head. He started to get on his horse when he noticed something, the object seemed to be changing course and headed straight for the palace!

"Good heavens what is that thing?!" He yelled inside his mind. Slowly the figure touched the ground. The guard cautiously approached the figure with his sword and shield drawn, ready for anything. He poked the object with his sword and then slowly the object began to turn! He was startled but kept calm. What he found inside was this black armor resembling a demon of some sort. He felt that it was no threat but the armor seemed to have this affect on him. Whenever he was nearby or touching it. It seemed to tell him strange things about bonding with it and destroying all that hurt you. You see… the armor isn't just for show…it was crafted by the devil himself and the armor draws your hatred and uses it to try and control you…if you were to put this armor on you will be forever lost in hatred and revenge. The Paladin guard thought of putting the weird armor on without knowing anything at all and thought it was just some armor crafted by some wizard. After he finished putting it on the room started to turn black and white and he fell unconscious. He awoke in this strange new place, most of it was black but there was a door that seemed to be right in front of him. Slowly he opened it to find something weirder then anything he had ever seen. It was him! But what he saw was red eyes, and evil smirk, he now knew that the armor was evil and knew that the mirror self was his evil side!

"What do you want?!" He yelled.

"Nothing, nothing at all…you see, I'm merely just you trying to find his way to justice, and I'm pretty sure that that is not any crime hm?" The figure spoke with a smirk on his face.

"I don't care! You have evil written all over you, so go back from whence you came demon!" His good side yelled with a booming echo.

"No, no I don't think I will. You see you have no control over this body anymore." The evil figure spoke with no fright in his voice. Suddenly in the blink of an eye the good side just fell without even getting hurt. When the man finally awoke he has an evil smile on his face.

"Ah much better, being stuck in there took a toll." He quietly spoke.

*one month later*

"Hey how are you doing?" A woman said.

"Oh I'm doing well." A man said with a slight laugh in his voice.

"Are you sure? You have been acting a little strange this month and I worry about you." She said holding back tears.

"Shut up! I am just fine!" He yelled.

"Hey what did I do?! " She yelled with tears in her eyes.

"You lived!" He yelled. Suddenly he pulled out a knife and continuously stabbed her continuously until she was dead.

"Ugh finally she was getting really annoying! Now to recruit some more people and finally destroy the pathetic Paladins!" He yelled with an evil laugh.

*Two weeks later* The palace grounds were cracked with fissures and death traps set by none other then the first Dark Knight himself.

"Now to conquer the other lands!" He said loudly.

"Not so fast there buddy!" Someone yelled behind him.

"Ah a little Paladin come to save the day? Aww so cute, but more stupid then cute… you shouldn't of came because your dead in about ten seconds… hahahaaa!" He said evilly.

"Oh really?" He said with a grin. Out of nowhere he disappeared and reappeared right behind the Dark Knight. He stuck a staff into his back and said a magic spell.

"Light of god! I command you to destroy the darkness here and forever! NASSSRUIKA!!!! A bright flash of light appeared and a golden gem grew out of the ground killing the Paladin and sealing the Dark Knight forever…or so the Paladin thought…

Just a little brief detail of how the Paladin and Dark Knight war started. Your volcano of flame pyroflameburst.


	6. The war in it's shining and dark moments

Nothing really to say but a new chap is up.

Oh before I forget, to The Torturer: Yes I may be catholic but at the time I was making ch. 5 I thought of the Dark Knights as a demon and the Paladins as angles. So I just thought just to use the old god vs devil thing (NOTE: I'm not one of the ppl who go to church every single Sunday lets just get that straight .)And also I am including one of my OC's (no one knows of him so don't ask) O.K. O.K. enough of that, lets just get this underway :P.

*Back to the present*

Back at the temple of the Paladins the captain of the elite squadron of archery was preparing on how to bring down the back wall of the Dark knight southern border. He stated that it is a barren land with quicksand traps covered with a thin layer of rock and fissures covered by magic. Also he says that they have spies in invisible cloaks. He was trying to figure out how to get in the southern gate and not take heavy damage to his infantry while executing the plan. It took about three days but he figures out how to get past the enemy traps but it would take someone of complete stealth agility and strength.

"Relic! Come here immediately I require your assistance at once!" He yelled down the hall.

"Coming!" He shouted back. He arrived in the room of the captain. There were pictures on the wall resembling every single war the Paladins were at. On another side there were bows and quivers with arrows still inside in oak cases made by himself. His desk wasn't that big though, about the size of half an average door. The dragon came up to his desk. He had blue eyes with a stern voice. The scales resembled the color of lava. The tip of his tail was unique though. It was not made of scales but of fire still burning on the tip. And his horns were lightning yellow but a little crooked because of the endless battles but he didn't care nonetheless. His wings looked like Terradors but were a bright red instead of green. He looked like a relic compared to his father and that's where he got his name.

"Yes what is it sir?"

"I need you to do something that is of great concern to us. If you help we will gain a weapon that is an invaluable tool to the enemy. But to get to it you must be on your guard at all times and do your absolute best, if you were happen to fail at this you most likely would die or be held prisoner(A/N. No really!?)." He said to Relic.

"What is it sir?" He said with a stern voice.

"Well I need to send troops to the southern gate to-."

"To get the weapon that the Dark Knights need and you want me to go through death traps to clear a passage to get to it." He said knowingly what he would say after being his partner for about two years.

"Well yes that is the objective in a more simpler description. Here are the dangers, Secret quicksand traps covered with a thin layer of rock, fissures that are covered with magic and spies with cloaks that make them invisible to the naked eye." He said.

"He he don't you just love the spies? They always stalk you wherever you go until you bump into them and they got their asses kicked." He said with laughter.

"Well for you this is easy because of your uniqueness." He said getting a little annoyed at how usuriously Relic was taking this.

"Yep that's me but hey, it's unique to you humans not us dragons. Oh and by the way the head of powers told me to tell you that they found something that belongs to you in some swamp. Something like a stone that keeps glowing. What were you doing in a swamp anyway?" He asked questioningly.

"N-N-Nothing just go do your assignment! Now!" He yelled nervously.

"O.K. O.K. I'm going! Yeesh!." Relic said with annoyance in his voice.

* * *

*FLASHBACK(again :D)*

Him and a girl were in a swamp about five miles from the palace grounds. The swamp was lined with moss everywhere. The water was brown and has algae on it. The trees looked ancient compared to the rest of the land they knew of. There were big mosquitoes everywhere so they put on nets and long-sleeved clothes in preparation.

"So this is where the great bow stone is? Huh, would of figured It would be harder to get and find but hey, you see it and you can get it it's yours if no one wants it, he he." A girl said.

"I'm not too sure about this… it's to quiet and to easy. Maybe I should go get it dear." He said to her.

"How about we both get it at the same time hmm?" She said in a childish tone.

"*Sigh* Alright. But only because it's you otherwise I would make you stay where you are." He said. They walked through the swamp dodging mosquitoes and alligators along the way. They finally got to the glowing stone. At the same time they touched the stone and it glowed bright green then blue and shifting back and forth. The girl quickly put in her pocket for safekeeping until they got back to the palace. Before they could even move the ground shoke and trees began to fall into the muddy brown water. The skies were covered by dark gray clouds just begging to start a thunderstorm.

"Quickly we must get out of here!" He yelled as loud as he could.

"What do you thing I'm trying to do!?" She yelled back in a scared tone. They swam and ran as fast as they could through the muddy swamp falling once every now and then.

"Lookout!" She yelled to me. At that very moment I saw five trees catch on fire and fall. She pushed him out of the way but took a long hit to the heart by a long sharp stick that was on fire.

"AHHHHHHHH!" She yelled in pain and agony.

"Noooooooooo! ASHLEY! Nooooooooooooo!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. He ran as fast as he could trying to get to her. He picked her up in his arms but didn't notice the bow stone fall out of her pocket and fall into the mucky water. He then ran out of the swamp with the stick still stuck in her chest but he made sure the stick was put out so she wouldn't start on fire.

"Ashley please stay with me your going to be okay!" He yelled with tear filled eyes and a burning red face because of the trauma he just went through.

"*Cough* I-I feel lightheaded." She said weakly.

"No don't say that! Just hang in there! You're going to be just fine! Please…don't leave me…." He said making a water fall of tears.

"I-I'm sorry I don't think I'm going to make it…even if *cough cough* the medics get here in time when you go what will they do with my heart punctured like this?" She said getting weaker with every letter.

"No there are such things as miracles! Please just hang in there!" He yelled. Her eyelids started to close weakly but before her eyes completely closed she said something that made him fall in tears.

"I love you Alec… don't you forget that…" She said with her last breath being used.

"AAASHLEEEY!!!!!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!!" He said right before collapsing in tears.

*End of flashback*

*Back with Spyro, Cynder, and Hunter while Relic is out doing his job*

"I wonder how all this started and why? I mean it's just not normal for this to be going on and no one knowing about it. It just doesn't feel right." Spyro said aloud.

"Well noone (no not you NoOne :P) probably noticed it because of the war with Malefor." Cynder said.

"But that was ten years ago. We should have noticed at least in about one to two months if not three." Spyro said thinking of how they didn't notice this long before.

*Back to Relic and his little "job"*

"Hmm this isn't so hard…" He said seeing 500 spies in cloaks with his dragon vision. (A/N yea gl Relic .) He began to shoot fireballs heading into the sky knowing that the Dark Knight spies always were temporally blinded by the bring fire like all humans. He quickly flew low to the ground dodging the spies and flying over the quicksand and fissures. He saw the southern gate and started towards it. He went over the gate and into the castle. In it were torches and cracked walls, floors, and ceilings. He used his element to absorb the fire and put out all the torches so no one would see him. He started to his last objective when he heard a noise coming from down in the prisoner dungeon.  
"Hmm I don't think that he will care if I free a few dragons and Paladins." He though quickly. He quickly went down in the dungeon and saw nobody or anything. Again he heard small crying coming from far down the dungeon hall. He ran all the way for about ¼ a mile. What he found was a dragoness about the same age as him if not older.

"W-What do you want from m-m-me…." She said sacredly.

"Awe I was hoping for something nicer like…oh you came to save me or oh thank you for coming to save me from the evil place." He said sarcastically.

"Well how am I supposed to know that you're not one of those Dark Knights?" She said weakly.

"True true…well hold on I'll have you out of there in no time….*grunt, pull, and tug* *CRACK, SNAP* Ah that should do it!" He said proudly.

"Do you happen to have any food? I haven't eaten in three days." She said with hunger filling her eyes.

"Well it's your lucky day I do happen to have some food. Here you go. He took out a small piece of sheep and put it by her.

"Thank you kind sir." She ate it in less then ten seconds. (wouldn't you if you didn't eat in three days?!)

"Follow me I'll have us out of here in no time. But I have to do something real quick." He said.

All of a sudden he heard footsteps and voices saying that he/she heard voices coming from down in the dungeon.

"Shhh stay here I'll take care of this…I was wondering when all of the fun would start." He laughed evilly. He flew to a different cell and hid under a wooden bed. The guards walk past him and he saw this was his chance to strike.

"Well this is where my stealth kicks in…" He thought. He flew and landed right behind them.

"Hey neighbors how's it going!?" He yelled.

"What is that thing doing here…wait it's a Paladin dragon! Kill it!" The leader yelled.

"Yea yea whatever, lets fight!" Relic said with confidentness in his voice. It was three on one but Relic always did like an outnumbering fight. He thinks of it as a little training session.

*After three smack downs*

"Well I was hoping for more of a challenge but hey, at least this wasn't all boring." He laughed. Relic walked over to the dragoness's cell and told her that he was going to take her to the palace with him as soon as he was done with his primary objective.

"By the way what is your name dear lady." Relic said.

"*giggle* My name is Melonie." She said.

"Why that's a nice name if I do say so myself." Relic said. Relic got to the room with all the blueprints to the southern fortress and he put them into his pocket.

"Alright now that that's done we can-" All of a sudden guards broke through the doors and they looked like elite guards "ehh get out of here." He said quickly after he saw the guards.

"You are not going anywhere now DRAGON!" A guard said evilly.

"That's what you think he he… Melonie close your eyes for me real quick." Relic said to her quietly.

"Why?" She said.

"Just trust me." Relic replied.

"Alright." Melonie said trustingly. All of a sudden Relic released his fire fury but put a fire shield around Melonie so she wouldn't get burnt to a crisp while he was doing his fury.

"TAKE THIS YOU BASTARDS HE-YAH!" All of a sudden there were giant explosions of fire everywhere and the room was set on fire but he quickly absorbed the fire so that the castle wouldn't burn down otherwise the mission would be a bust. Guts and blood were splattered everywhere about every 1/3 an inch.

"Now I see what they mean about taking a chill pill…." Melonie said sarcastically.

"Ha ha very funny." Relic said. After they returned to the Paladins palace he gave Alec (captain of the elite squadron of archery) the blueprints of the castle of the southern Dark Knight territory he gave Relic his thanks and dismissed him and talked to Melonie before letting her go.

"Hey if you want to stay in my room that's fine with me." Relic said nervously to Melonie.

"I thought the rooms only had one bed." She asked questioningly.

"Well yea but I could just sleep on the floor." He said.

"Well maybe we could just sleep in the same bed." She said.

"A-A-are you sure?" He said nervously.

"Hey it's not like I'm going to do anything were just friends." She said. "For now…" She then thought.

And cut! Well… what do we have here? One second your doing your job the next your kicking Dark Knight asses and saving a dragoness. Well that's all. I mean it this is the end…. Haha jk you don't think I would end it there do you?.... Don't answer that :P

The volcano of flame: Pyroflameburst Over and out!


	7. The preparing

Hi again~ this is another one of the F.B.2.D.W. Not much to do but just planning for the war so yea not much action.

Relic awoke with the sun getting in his eyes. He had always liked to see the sun coming over the mountains. He started to get up when he noticed that his back hit something. He opened his eyes fully to see that Melonie (btw I forgot to des. Her so no worries :P. She has green eyes, blue scales, dark blue wings, white horns, and the tip of her tail is in the shape of an ice shard) had her wing over him so that they would be warm.

"Not do anything eh? I don't guess that means this…" Relic thought. He quietly stood up and walked slowly to the door when he heard commotion over something having something to do with a stone of some sort.

"What do they want with a stone?" He quietly said. He put his ear to the door to listen without drawing attention.

"The stone is to powerful for mankind to use!"

"No, no, if we got it I'm sure that we can harness its power to use against the enemy!"

"No! Look at what happened to Alec's wife! Any time that stone is even looked at its bad luck I tell you!" They kept on arguing for about 10 more minutes before Relic got really bored of listening to arguing over a dumb stone. He opened the door swiftly but not hard enough to awake the sleeping dragoness. The men looked over at the dragon and immediately stopped talking.

"What's with all the commotion about? I can't get a minutes peace with all this going about! Now tell me with is all this arguing about!" Relic yelled quietly.

"Well the stone that he found has powers that can destroy many things but we cannot control it but he keeps saying to use it!" One guard said.

"Yes but what if we can! It would be an invaluable tool!" Another said.

"And what if we can't and we all die, hub?!" The other guard yelled back.

"Quiet all of you before I make your armor black instead of white!" Relic yelled.

"*yawn* What's with all this talking? And why are you talking about a stone it's not like it can kill us or anything *yawn*." Melanie said.

"Nothing just go back to sleep Melonie." Relic said sharply.

"Gee you don't need to yell at me for wondering. And I was going to wake up anyway I'm getting hungry. By the way where's the cafeteria?" She asked.

"I'll take you there Melonie." Relic said.

"Only if you stop being mean to me." She said sharply just like Relic had sounded so he would get a taste of his own medicine.

"Alright alright I won't be mean." Relic said. He noticed the guards were about to laugh at how a dragoness beat a dragon at his own game.

"Laugh and your toast…literally!" Relic said quietly. At the time they stopped giggling. Relic was walking with Melonie to the cafeteria when she said something that was interesting to Relic. After all he never get out of the palace grounds without going on a mission and rarely got any time to himself.

"Hey after we eat maybe we can go walk around outside for a while, you know just for fun." Melonie said.

"Fun? I have never had any fun before…let alone even had time to myself. Ever since I was old enough to use fire I was trained every day until I could train no more. The last I remember not training or going on missions was…well…never…" He said trying not to sound sad.

"Well that doesn't mean you can't ask for it, right?" She asked with concern in her voice. Relic thought over it swiftly and decided that maybe he should get a break from all of this. He decided that he would ask Alec (if you do not remember him look back in ch. 6) about it. After they were done eating their breakfast Relic went straight to Alec's room.

"Sir may I have a word with you please?" Relic said feeling a little uncertain to what he was doing.

"If it's just one word why bother coming here hehe." Alec said.

"You know what I mean…" Relic said getting annoyed at the first remark. "As you know I have been training and working hard on missions and I was wondering if I could ugh…ugh…"

"Take a break a presume?" Alec said guessing what he was going to say.

"Yes that's it but I wasnted to ask you if I would be able to or not." Relic said unsure of the response he was going to get.

"Well I guess so but only until ¾ day shine (about 4:30 in our time). If you do not return before or at that assumed time I will not let you have another vacation until further notice." Alec said looking back down at the stacks of paper work he still had to sign or sort out. "Oh and by the way we have been informed that a cheetah, dragon, and dragoness are headed our way so if you bump into them tell them to walk north north-west and they'll run right into us!" Alec yelled as Relic walked out of the room.

"So?" Melonie asked.

"Where to?" Relic asked.

"Yay! Follow me!" Melonie yelled with joy. They went outside and into the forest where Melonie favorite spot to rest was. It was by the edge of a cliff overlooking vast distances and large forests. There were flowers everywhere to be seen and Relic and Melonie for once fell at peace. But that was short lived as a glowing bug came flying around.

"Hey have you guys seen a fat purple dragon and an evil black she-dragon around here? I've been looking for a while now and I just heard of the war so now I'm looking around much more." He said worriedly.

"Um not that I've seen. Wait those are the ones I'm supposed to be looking for!" Relic yelled being reminded by what the dragonfly said.

"But what about our vacation…" Melonie asked starting to get sad.

"Um maybe another day?" Relic said.

"Yea…yea sure I guess…you ugh, have fun, see you around?" She said feeling not wanted.

"Alright well have fun don't worry we'll have more time together soon! I promise!" Relic yelled and soon was out of sight and into the clouds.

"I guess I won't get to have a friend after all…" Melonie said and went to sleep on the soft green grass.

*With Spyro, Cynder, and Hunter while Relic and Sparx (the glowing bug ) are searching for them*

"Are we there yet…" Cynder asked.

"No." Spyro replied.

"Are we there yet?" Cynder asked again.

"No, hey can you stop asking that you've been asking for over five hours, like I said we get there when we get there." Spyro said.

"I know I just wanted to see how many times you would reply *giggle*." Cynder said devilishly.

"Quit fooling around you two the sooner we get to the palace the sooner we can learn more about this war." Hunter said to both of them to keep them walking. After about another three hours Hunter heard a rustle in the bushes. He drew out his bow and an arrow and listened carefully.

"What's the matter Hunt-"

"Shh! I heard something in the bushes!" Hunter replied quietly. He slowly and quietly walked twords the bush to find a glowing bug.

"Sparx?" Spyro said.

"Oh happy day…" Cynder said now getting ready to take a fly swatter out if she had some.

"Hi Spyro, hi evil she-dragon!" Sparx yelled.

"Quiet you or I'll be having some fried dragonfly! Cynder said getting annoyed already.

"Lucky for you I don't have my evil she-dragon repellent, and I'm not here to criticize you…yet. Anyway I heard a fire dragon is looking for and, and no it's not Ignitus if you're wondering Spyro, sorry if you were." Sparx said remembering the tale of what happened to him, how he sacrificed himself to get Spyro and Cynder safely across the belt of fire.

"It's alright Sparx. So who is this fire dragon you are talking of?" Spyro said questioningly.

"Don't know his name but he right behind me… I think… um, fire dragon?" Sparx yelled.

"A little busy over here! Be there in a second! Oh that's it your dead now!" Relic yelled. All four of them came over to where the voice was and saw 10 gremlins fighting a fire dragon. He had a scratch on his belly and that just made him go over the top.

"Die!" Relic yelled as he unleashed his fire fury. Spyro noticed it and put a shield around all of them so they wouldn't die.

"Hey maybe next time you could warn us when you do that!" Sparx yelled.

"I said I'd be right there, yeesh." Relic said back at Sparx.

"Well I found the ones you were looking for. Can we get back to the palace now I'm getting tired." Sparx said beginning to yawn.

"Try walking and flying for eight hours and say you're tired then." Cynder said.

"Follow me I know the way back to the palace." Relic said. "Be careful of the gremlins though they are weak but they are feisty. That and they attack in more than five or six in a group now." Relic said.

"We know how to handle ourselves thank you very much." Cynder said. They had about a hour and 30 minutes to go before they reached the palace so they decided that since they were so close to it they would just camp out for the night.

*With Melonie while Spyro, Cynder, Hunter, Sparx, and Relic are sleeping in the enchanted forest*

"Well this figures…I just get out of a creepy dungeon and I'm still lonely as ever, figures. Why can't for once, for just once I have a friend that won't be gone all the time. I mine as well go back to the palace…" She thought. Melonie walked on for about ten minutes when she heard a twig snap.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" She yelled.

"Your worst nightmare is here my dear…" A voice said from atop a tree.

And cut! Well well well I wonder who that voice is and why Relic won't take a dang hour off. Really get him some therapy or something he is waaay to overworked _.

Your volcano of fire: Pyroflameburst


	8. Love or hatred?

Hi ppls I had a day off yesterday but had some issues with my computer *cough brother _* Anyway… to Luna-because you've commented and kept me inspired you get a cookie of your choice and milk :D. Newest and best chapter yet (I hope) is up!

"Who's there! Show yourself!" Melonie said.

"Your worst nightmare my dear…" A voice said.

"Oh yea? Bring it!" She yelled back.

"Alright you asked for it…" Melonie saw a foot or two come from the tree.

"Ha I really got you there didn't I!" A human said.

"Ugh seriously Tyler you need to get serious and why didn't you come back for me when I got captured?" She said.

"Well there were the spies, fissures, oh and don't forget the quicksand!" He said barely not laughing.

"Why I outa give you a piece of my-*twig snaps* What was that…TYLER!!!" She then yelled.

"Hey don't look at me!" He said back. All of a sudden a giant fireball came out of the trees and was heading straight for Tyler. He jumped out of the way but only met three more flaming balls coming from the treetops heading for both of them.

"Look out!" Tyler said. Melonie looked to her side and saw a fireball come straight at her. She dodged it and it went straight for Tyler. He just stood there not moving an inch. What Melonie didn't expect was that the fireball went straight through Tyler!

"T-T-Tyler?" She asked getting a little confused and frightened. After all it's not every day a fireball passes through something without leaving a mark. All of a sudden the fireballs stopped and Melonie just stood there, unable to move or even blink.

"This is the reason I couldn't save you…I'm sorry." All with that Tyler vanished into thin air but before he did he said one last thing to her.

"When the time is right we will meet again. Farewell." Tyler said before vanishing. All at once the wind started to get angry and the trees leaves started to dance with it. Melonie looked in the distance and saw a tornado!

"Oh *censored*!" She yelled. The tornado was ripping everything in its path and was heading towards the palace. What she didn't know was that it was also heading for Relic and the others as well… She ran as fast as she could to try to get as many people out of there. Luck was on her side as she saw the tornado was moving at an abnormal speed. About 10-15 mph. Flying like a mad-girl she reached the palace to find everyone was being evacuated and being leaded to an underground tunnel that lead to a giant room deep within the earth. All at once the tornado stopped and everything died down. All off duty and on duty were called to the grounds in case of a Dark Knight infiltration. She hid behind a building and kept out of all sight. One figure came out saying something but not loud enough to be audible enough for her to hear. Soon she saw what she had not heard. All at once 100,000 Dark Knights came out of the tornado equipped with swords and the newest state of the art weapon…the gun. The Paladins would not go down without a fight. They all took fighting stances but the Dark Knights didn't move or even act like they wanted to fight, in fact they wanted an alliance!

"Why should we trust you?" Alec said.

"Bring the witness!" The Dark Knight leader said. A Dark Knight trainee came out.

"I saw a giant purple dragon with ape ghosts! It was horrible! Everyone but me is left. I swear my life on it!" He then ran back into the crowd of Dark Knights.

"Why should we trust you after all these centuries of war, hm?" Alec said to the Dark Knight caption.

"Hehe, because if you don't we won't be fighting because we will be dead!" He yelled.

"Let me think about this but until then your troops will be locked in the dungeons until a decision is made. You may go." Alec said uncertainly.

*with Relic and the others*

"Uh-uh-ugh…my aching head… Cynder? Cynder where are you?!" Spyro yelled worriedly.

"I'm here, I'm here just keep it down… I've got a splitting headache." She said with her head pounding.

"Sparx! Sparx where are you!" Spyro then yelled.

"It's a good thing I'm small. Hey where'd Relic go?" Sparx said. He flew around and saw Relic, he was buried under trees and dirt.

"Oh great… not good." Sparx mumbled. All of a sudden the trees started on fire.

"Get off of my you stupid trees!" Relic yelled. The trees exploded but Sparx got out of the way just in time.

"Didn't you hear the last time! I said warm me!" Sparx yelled coming out of a bush.

"Well when you're covered in trees and dirt it's a little hard to see." Relic responded. "By the way do you know where we landed." Relic asked.

"Better yet, where's Hunter?" Spyro asked.

"*mumble* Get me out of here!" A cheetah said. He was stuck underground but his tail and legs stuck out of the ground.

"Aww kitty get dirty?" Sparx laughed.

"Now's not the time Sparx!" Spyro yelled.

"It's never a good time!" Sparx said remembering the last time he said that to him.

"Hey what about me *mumble* Get me out of here!" Hunter yelled while still in the ground.

"Sorry!" Spyro said. Spyro walked over to hunter and tugged on his feet but he didn't make progress.

"Anyone have a shovel?" Spyro asked.

"Nope." Sparx said.

"Why not use your earth powers." Cynder said.

"Hunter probably wouldn't survive all the dirt moving in the earth." Spyro replied.

"Better then him running out of oxygen right?" Cynder said.

"True true." Spyro said.

"Um forgetting something?!?" Hunter said.

"No,no I think were good." Sparx said.

"Sparx! I said now's not the time!" Spyro said at Sparx. Spyro ued his earth powers and hoped for the best. Hunter survived but he was in a akward position. His arms were straight but his head was tiled like he hit something with his head and hit pretty hard.

"About time! I thought you forgot about me!" Hunter yelled.

"Sorry Hunter Sparx was being buggy." Cynder said.

"Oh ha ha ha very funny evil she-dragon." Sparx said back at Cynder. She shot a evil glare at Sparx and Sparx shut his mouth because he knew that if he didn't he'd be chopped wings. After the little setback the group walked on to the Paladin palace. The group didn't know where they were due to the climate change. Since Hunter couldn't fly he flew on Spyro's back and they flew for about an hour because of the place they were in. They reached the palace to find Dark Knights and Paladins having a conversation.

"What the *censored*!!!" Relic yelled.

"Ahem…" Someone said.

"O-Oh hi Melonie. Um sorry to ask but, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!?" Relic yelled.

"Why should I tell you?" Melonie said looking down. "Not like you would care."

"What's wrong?" Relic asked.

"Nothing O.K.! I'm fine!" Melonie said.

"You sure? If you're not o.k. then just tell me." Relic said caringly.

"Fine but not around them. I don't like public conversations about personal things…" Melonie said. The two walked off and went in a room in the palace where no one would fine them.

"So? What's wrong?" Relic asked.

"*sigh* Well I just got out of a dungeon and I still feel just like I did… I don't have any friends and you're the only dragon around here but I guess you're to busy to even be with me for five minutes." Melonie said. Relic looked down at the ground. He knew deep down he wanted to take a break but he never knew a childhood or even having fun.

"*sigh* Well I promise first thing tomorrow and I won't leave no matter what happens. I promise." Relic said nudging her cheek. Melonie blushed at this because she never felt even the slightest thing even close to love ever before. She knew he liked her but how much did he like her?

"Alright. I'll hold you up to that flame-boy." Melonie said.

"Flame-boy?" Relic said.

"Well you are a fire dragon, are you not?" Melonie said.

"I'm pretty sure I am. I'll see you tomorrow then." Relic said

"Sure. Bye Relic." Melonie said going to Relic room.

"My rooms this way!" Relic said laughing.

"Hey I've only been here for one day! Can you give a girl a break?" Melonie said embarrassingly. The duo walked to Relic's room and peacefully went to sleep. Relic put his wing on top of Melonie to keep her nice and warm. For the First time in his life, he felt like he would never be alone.

*While Relic and Melonie are sleeping let's see what the others are up to, hm?

"Wonder what they are up to…" Spyro said.

"Beats me" Cynder said.

"Let's check it out!" Sparx said.

"Sparx are you crazy!? Those two have been in war for eons we can't just barge in there without knowing what's going on!" Spyro quietly yelled.

"Alright alright, yeesh!" Sparx sighed.

"We mine as well camp here for the night while you were fighting I found some firewood that we can use to keep warm with, Spyro would you do the honors?" Hunter asked while putting the wood down in a neat T.P. stance.

"Sure." Spyro said. He blew fire into the pile of wood and started a campfire and then used his earth power to put dirt around the fire so it wouldn't start a real fire.

"Night beautiful." Spyro said.

"Night Spyro." Cynder said while holding back a giggle at what Spyro said.

"Night fatty and evil she-dragon." Sparx said.

"SPARX!!" Both Spyro and Cynder said.

"Hehe that never gets old." Sparx giggled.

"Night annoying mosquito." Hunter said.

"What are you the new Kane?" Sparx said remembering Tall Plains and when Spyro rescued Cyril and killed the earth stone golem.

"Don't try me bug." Hunter said laughing quietly.

And cut! Well well what do we have here? Looks like someone *cough Relic* has a "girl"friend. So cute right :D? Well *uses that pig from cartoon network that can't say goodbye folks.

The volcano of flame: Pyroflameburst


	9. Fire and ice really do mix

Brother: Ahem, testing testing

ME: What the *censored* are you doing with my Fanfiction account!

Brother: O_O *runs away*

Me: Right… good thing I caught him before he did anything dumb -.-. Anyway, to Luna you still didn't tell me your cookie choice D:, well here's your milk :}

Relic awoke by the sun getting in his droopy eyelids. He opened his eyes and saw that Melonie's face was right by his!

"Move and ill cut your tail off…" Melonie said with her eyes still closed. She knew if he were to even take a step out of that door she wouldn't see him for more then a day at the least.

"Who said I was going to get up?" Relic asked. He remembered the promise he made her the day before and he was going to keep it otherwise he wouldn't be living up to his own expectations of himself. He knew if he couldn't keep a simple promise then he wasn't worth trusting. "Anyway, are you hungry?" Relic asked.

"No." Melonie said. Her stomach didn't agree with her and growled for food. She didn't want to go though, she liked being by him. Keeping nice and warm. She then became lost in thought while gazing in his warm blue eyes.

"Earth to Melonie." Relic said while quietly laughing to himself. Melonie quickly snapped out of her trans and went back to reality.

"Yes?" Melonie asked.

"Why were you looking in my eyes? Do I have sleep dust?" Relic said barely keeping a laugh in his stomach. She blushed and felt calm and for the first time she felt loved. She knew she had affections for him but she didn't know whether he did to her or not. Plus she knew it was too early to ask him to be anything closer than a friend.

"To your question no you don't have sleep dust. And I am getting a little hungry. So I guess we can go get something to eat. But if you run off your tail is as good as a hot dog." Melonie said. Relic gulped silently and pictured himself without a tail. His pupils went small for a split second just by thinking about it.

"Well then let's go and how would you like your food. I like mine hot but in your case I'll ask them for a "cold" breakfast." Relic said giggling. Melonie put her game face on and said.

"I don't think it would be a problem to put that mouth of yours on ice." Melonie said trying to beat Relic at his own game.

"Yea but fire always did melt ice didn't it?" Relic said. Melonie was beat, he was right after all, she could freeze his whole body but he was a fire dragon. He could just melt the ice in a matter of seconds. But she had one more trick up her sleeve.

"I could just freeze your meal and even if you melt it, it would be soggy wouldn't it?" She hoped she beat him with that because she had nothing else to say.

"Mmm yes it would but I could just throw you back into the dungeon… wait that's not a bad idea!" Relic said laughing. Melonie didn't take it like it was a joke. She was locked in there for two years and didn't want to go back.

"Hey I'm only kidding!" Relic said. He didn't know when to make jokes and when not to but now he knew not to make jokes about things that made other people scarred. His smile became a frown and he walked over to her. "Sorry I didn't mean to get you upset I just wanted to make a joke, sorry if I got you mad…" Relic said caringly. Melonies face turned into an uncertain smile then a normal smile.

"It's o.k. it's just that I've been stuck in there for a while and I don't want to go back. I would rather die than go back there!" Her split second smile turned into a frown and she began to have tears form on her eyes. Relic walked over to her and put his wing over her and nudged her cheek with his. She felt slightly better at what he did. She knew he liked her and wouldn't let any harm come to her.

"Hush now. I swear, if anyone harms you, no matter what I'll be sure to make then go running back home with a few broken bones or two. Maybe I'll even let you beat them up while I hold them down." Relic said. She giggled at the last remark he made and then she suggested that they get to the cafeteria so that all the food wouldn't be gone. With that the two walked on and Relic put his wing over Melonie to show he cared for her and didn't think she was just any other dragon, even though he was the first he had seen that was the same species as him. What those two didn't know was that Alec was watching them from behind the shadows. He looked down, lost in his thoughts. Remembering once again the time he first fell in love with Ashley and that fateful day that ruined their love on earth.

*With Spyro and the others…*

"Wake up all of you! Its day time and we better get to whoever runs this place to tell him we want to help with the war, whatever it is." Hunter said.

"Make sure to tell him that Sparx found you!" Sparx said.

"You mean tell him that the annoying pest found us?" Cynder said giggling.

"No I mean tell him SPARX found you." He said back.

"Let's just get moving…" Hunter said. The group walked on for about ten minutes before they reached the palace grounds. It looked like Warfang but in better shape than it did when it was in the war. Spyro figured since he was known to be a hero he would go in first to tell them they mean no harm.

"Excuse me! Can I speak with the person who runs this place?" Spyro asked one of the guards.

"It's the purple dragon! Kill it!" He yelled ot the other guards.

"Wait what?!?" He yelled "So much for nice people." He then thought.

"Stand down or die!" He yelled.

"What did I do to deserve this…" Spyro thought. "Let me ask one thing. Why do you think I'm evil?" Spyro said.

"Because our intel said that a purple dragon is coming to destroy us all. And that he has come with apes." The guard said.

"Well if your talking about the Dark Master me and Cynder killed him and sealed him in a stone over ten years ago even ask Hunter my cheetah friend. He says he knows the person who runs this place!" Spyro said trying to convince the guard he meant no harm.

"Hey Spyro! Guard what are you doing? Lower your weapon before I do it for you!" Relic yelled.

"Do you really need to yell?" Melonie asked.

"It's to make sure that they can hear me Mel." Relic replied. Melonie giggled at the nickname he gave to her "What?" Relic asked.

"Nothing Rel." Melonie giggled. Relic gave her a peck on the cheek. Melonie didn't know whether to take that as just a friend peck or something more.

"Well will you lower your weapon or will I do it for you?" Relic said again.

"Yes sir!" The guard said. Spyro then called in the rest of the group and they went to Alec's office.

"Ah to what do I owe this unexpected visit to?" Alec said.

"Me sir." Relic said.

"Figures… anyways why have you brought me the black dragon Cynder and the purple dragon of the prophecies, what was his name again? Ah yes, Spyro, yes that was it. So why have you come here. To help us with Malefor I presume?" He said.

"H-H-How do you know about him? I thought that you wouldn't know about him because of your war with the Dark Knights." Spyro said.

"I have my sources. And to your previous question to how do I know is simple. When the world is about to be destroyed the war stopped and we saw the war from a far distance. We would have helped but we believed that you should kill him, at least to fulfill the prophecy." Alec said. After another lecture of how he knew Relic butted in to save all of them from another ten hour lecture of the Paladin legacy.

"Um I just remembered we have to uh-uh go help fix the forest from the tornado! Yeah! O.k. let's go!" Relic said.

"Alright but I wish to speak with Melonie before you go. It won't be long." Melonie said. After they left Alec spoke with Melonie.

"I've noticed Relic has some…affections with you. I'm not saying you can't be with him but he has his duties and he can't keep skipping them or he'll lose his rank in the Palace he worked so hard to get." Alec said. "You can be with him for, hmm, I'll give him the next two months off but then for the rest of the year he has to work around the palace and fight in the war that might come or in the war we already have."

"Sure, but what about after the war?" Melonie said.

"Well when this blasted war is over we won't need him as much so maybe nine to ten months off a year after the wars or war is done." Alec said.

"Alright." Melonie said. She then left the room and found Relic showing Hunter, Spyro and Cynder, and Sparx their respective rooms. (Sparx's room is about the size of a cardboard box).

"Well Alec said you have the next two months off with me but after that you work around the palace until the end of the war. After that you can have about ten months off we me. Okay?" Melonie said.

"Sure Mel." Relic said. Just to be sure he wouldn't run off Melonie walked behind Relic until they got to their room. They were tired from the long days work so they went straight to bed. This time instead of him putting his wing and just laying it over her he pushed his body so it was pressed against her to keep her warmer. After he was sure she was asleep he put his head right by hers.

"Goodnight Mel…" Relic said just before his heavy eyelids closed for a deep slumber.

And cut! Aww aren't Relic and Melonie so cute? :3 Are the Dark Knights really telling the truth about Malefor though? Better yet, why doesn't Sparx find a love

Brother: because he isn't boyfriend material.

Me: And you would know this how? You haven't even played Spyro yet!

Brother: So? Doesn't mean I-

Me:*throws brother out of room* About time he got out of here…I mean really he has his own room! Oh thought I got rid of this conversation… O WELL

The volcano of flame: Pyroflameburst


	10. The fight of two different wars

Hi pplz :D. To luna~ TELL ME THE COOKIE OF YOUR CHOICE D:: This has been a breaking news report from Pyroflameburst. Now for something more funny .

*Brother comes in my room while I'm not here*

Brother: Ooooh his secret candy stash… :3

Me: And that's where babies come from.

Friend: That's just messed up man, I mean really o.O

Relic woke up after a long sleep and saw Melonie right beside him, still sleeping. He always felt weird whenever he was near her ever since Alec said they could spend two months together.

"This has never happened before, why now of all times?" He thought. He looked back at Melonie and saw a tear form on her eye. He wiped it off with his claw and was careful not to scratch her. "Wonder what she is dreaming…" He thought.

*In Melonies dream… hope I don't get sued for trespassing I can't stand another one… O_O*

"No… please no don't let him be dead!" Melonie screamed as she walked over to a dragon's body.

"*cough cough* Mel… don't cry…it only makes me feel worse… promise me… that you'll *cough cough* always remember me… goodbye Mel…" With that he closed his eyes and used his last breath to form his last words.

"Noooo Relic! Noooo please don't me dead… please… I love you…" She woke up with tear filled eyes and saw it was all a dream. She saw Relic standing over her with a frown on his face. She quickly stood up and hugged him.

"M-M-Mel you're…killing me…can't breathe..." He said with his face turning light blue. Melonie let go of him.

"What was that all about? You were practically crying a river!" He said regaining that air in his lungs.

"Nothing…it was nothing." Melonie said as she laid her head on his chest listening to the soft beatings of his heart.

"You don't just cry for no reason, so, tell me. Why were you crying?" Relic said.

"Well you see…I dreamt that me and you were fighting some skeletons and a sharp rock was coming straight at me. I didn't see it but you did and you pushed me out of the way but you…you were…not as lucky and…and *sniff* you died and you're the only one that I care about and I don't know what I'd do if I lost the only thing that keeps me from just giving up… the only one that I would fight for…" She said looking down at the ground lost in thought, thinking if that really could happen. What would she do if she lost the only thing that kept her from losing all hope of having happiness?

"Don't worry, you were probably dreaming of what that Dark Knight said. Anyway even if a giant rock did hit me, I wouldn't leave you. You were the first one that I would protect until death even if that meant fighting until my last breathe is used." Relic said. Melonie just collapsed in tears after hearing that he would do anything to keep her from harms way. Relic put his wings over her and let her cry it out.

"Shhh…shhh, it's alright I'm not going anywhere. You don't worry about anything." Relic said calmly.

"You promise?" Melonie asked beginning to feel better after hearing his comforting words.

"I promise." He replied. They went to their room and laid down on Relics bed. "If you have any more nightmares just remember I'm not going anywhere." He said. They laid their heads by each other's and Relic pulled Melonie so her body was touching his so she wouldn't get cold.

"I'll tell him someday…" Melonie thought.

*with the other while Relic and Melonie are sleeping together* (A/N wonder when she'll tell him :o)

"I can't believe he's back… after all of this he's back…" Spyro thought.

"Don't worry, if he is back we'll just show him the same thing we did last time, even if another war starts and there are two fights of different wars we'll just take him down like last time." Cynder said.

"Yea but what happens when the war does start and the world goes into another chaos spin. We ask for a normal life and I guess that's too much to ask for right?" Spyro said chuckling.

"That's why I won't let our children grow up in this world. Let's just end this once and for all and we can…get more into our lives." She said nudging his shoulder.

"Once again the awesome Sparx is needed to save the world!" Sparx yelled after flying into their room.

"Get me the swatter!" Cynder yelled.

"Why not use your tail?" Spyro asked.

"If I did that I would cut him into pieces." Cynder said.

"Hey if it wasn't for me Spyro wouldn't have learned that little fire trick of his and saved the world." Sparx said.

"Naw I knew how to do it all that time. I just wanted to have a sidekick otherwise I would get bored." Spyro said laughing.

"Yea yea whatever you're just jealous of my awesomeness!" Sparx said triumphantly.

"That's it I'm using my tail!" Cynder yelled.

"EEK!" Sparx yelled while flying out of the room.

*now with Hunter and me :3 (Alec)*

"Ah Hunter you're here. I have something very special for you." Alec said.

"Yes what is it friend?" Hunter asked.

"Since my days of fighting are over I need not of this anymore." Alec pulled out a stone out of a locked safe that only would open by a special key that would break if anyone other than Alec touched it. "This is a bow stone. Touch this with your bow and every time you shoot an arrow, even if you shoot it at the other direction, it is said to hit an enemy no matter what. But it only works as long as you are holding the stone in your hand or just plain touching you. Please note that it may stop working if you use it for your own ways and not for helping others. It was made by a Paladin long ago when the first Dark Knight was created. He hid it so the Dark Knights couldn't get to it and even so Paladins couldn't get it to it in case they turn evil as well. Use it well. Don't let me down." Alec said.

"I will, and before I forget I have something to ask you, who is that Woman in that painting on your desk?" Hunter asked.

"I'm not willing to say yet but soon you'll know," Alec said while looking into the painting of the day before he lost his one and only love. *RUMBLE RUMBLE* the palace shook and pieces of plaster fell from the ceiling and crashed into the floor leaving cracks into the marble floor.

"What was that?!?" Hunter yelled.

"Trouble! Here take the stone!" Alec yelled while throwing the stone to Hunter. They ran to the window and looked outside.

"Those look like a bunch of skeletons! Hah, what a bag of bones!" Alec said.

*with Relic and Melonie while Hunter and Alec prepare for the incoming attack*

"Look out Melonie!" Relic yelled while he pushed her out of the way of the falling plaster but the plaster hit him instead of her!

"Relic no! Please don't be dead!" Melonie yelled while almost crying out her eyes. All of a sudden the plaster started to melt and Relic came blasting out of it.

"Like I said it takes a lot more then rocks to take me down!" Relic yelled.

"Let's get out of here while we still can." Melonie said.

"Agreed." Relic said. They ran out to the palace grounds to meet the rest of the gang waited there.

"What the heck is happening!?" Relic yelled.

"Malefor that's who…" Spyro said while slowing building up his anger for what Ignitus did to help them defeat him before.

"Get the Dark Knights we'll need their support in this battle!" Alec yelled to Relic and Melonie.

"Already on it!" They yelled.

And cut! Well the action is finally starting! Sorry for the wait I went on a camping trip so I couldn't update for a bit :S. Anywho….

MERRY CHRISTMAS

The volcano of flame: Pyroflameburst

Me: Burrrr why does it have to be so cold in winter! I'm a pyro for pete sakes!

Brother: That's why they invented "the coat" that I'm wearing.

Me: *takes brothers coat and puts it on and throws brother outside* Merry Christmas bro!

Brother: I'm telling mom!

Me: No wait wait!


	11. The real battle of war

Hai pplz~ to luna~ I don't have any chocolate cookies but I DO have chocolate with caramel in it :3, this has been a breaking news report from me :D. now for some randomness funny stuff with my bro and me :D.

Me: *comes back from telling friend stuff* WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY CANDY STASH!!! T.T *hears crunching of candy in my brothers room* O_O OH THAT'S IT D:

Brother: Meep ._.

*ten minutes later*

Me:*digging a hole*

Friend: So what happened to your bro?

Me: Oh he's tied up in the basement in a cellar that no one knows about but me.

Friend: How long has it been?

Me: Ummm… idk two weeks?

Brother: *in really weak tone* p-p-please help meee….

Me: Oh well I'm sure he's fine :D

"Hurry!" Relic yelled.

"I am!" Melonie said. They ran to the dungeon one mile from them and released all the Dark Knights and gave them their respective weapons. "Help us with this!" She yelled.

*with the others*

"Hurry men we haven't much time until they arrive here!" Spyro yelled.

"Hunter go to the ramparts they could use your help!" Alec yelled. "Bring as many men as you need! Be it Paladins or Dark Knights!

"Alright!" Hunter said. He ran as fast as he could to the dungeon, he got to the dungeon panting but he knew this was no time for a vacation. He quickly explained the situation and all understood. Within minutes the Dark Knights were released and equipped with their respective weapons. "Follow me!" Hunter yelled. They all ran to the palace grounds and to the ramparts. Just as he remembered it, the rams and all the ugly beasts Malefor used were here.

"Ah a family reunion!" Sparx yelled.

"Yea looks like they're real party animals…" Spyro said. He looked to his left and saw some giant thing coming out. "No…No it couldn't be!" He thought. It was the golem he and Cynder killed over a decade ago! It seemed to remember the fight all those years ago and looked madder than ever. It lifted its arm up and the air around the hand started on fire and then a giant ball of fire formed in its palm. "LOOK OUT!" Spyro then yelled. The golem threw the giant ball of fire at the palace and hit the wall and it still stood but it took heavy damage due to the intense heat melting the wall stones. It then went underground forming giant cracks in the ground while doing so. It went inside the palace grounds and rose from the ground.

"Archers fire at will!" Alec yelled. All the archers aimed at the golem and shot their arrows at the golem only to have them bounce off the golem and fall to the ground breaking the maple wood holding the little metal arrow point. The golem roared and shook the palace grounds. The skeleton apes and other infantry had now reached the wall and started tearing at it.

"Cynder follow me we need to keep this wall up or it's all over!" Spyro yelled.

"Alright I'm with you!" She yelled back. They flew over the army of monsters and unleashed their elements but as they looked out into the distance they only saw more infantry. They flew to the other side of the wall to regain their energy. They saw a humanic figure jump into the sky about 10 minutes later!

"Wonder who that is…" Spyro thought. The figure went up straight into the sky and just floated there, it then began to form ice around it, then a giant rock covered that and the lightning surged thought it and then a giant ball of fire covered that! It then plummeted down going at speeds he never even saw. (A/N it was going at about 100 MPH but hey, they don't have cars so that's fast to them like 300 MPH would be fast to us) It crashed into the ground and the fire ball scorched the ground but there was still the lightning earth and ice ball inside of the fireball. After the infantry has been weakened the lightning blew up and covered the vicinity and electicuted the monsters, leaving them dead or dying. The ball of earth began to form spikes of rock around at and it shot out of it and hit everything that was coming to reinforce the fight. The only reason Spyro could figure out what the ice ball was for was to freeze the ground so it took the enemy longer to get to the palace wall. "Cynder follow me! I think I see a way to kill the golem!" Spyro yelled.

"A little busy!" She yelled back. There was ten skeleton apes surrounding her and she was having trouble fending them off. Ten arrows shot across the battlefield and hit the apes square in the head. "What was that?!" She yelled.

"Me." Hunter said holding the stone in his pocket. "Man I'm gonna have fun with this stone…" He thought.

*With Relic and Melonie while the others do their thing*

"Watch out!" Relic said. He was helping Melonie from thirty skeleton apes. He himself knew he couldn't kill them all but he could kill as many as he could. With the help of his companion he managed to kill 25 of the 30 apes but the other five ran away to scarred to fight. "Well that was-WATER OUT MELONIE." He yelled as a giant boulder was falling right towards her. He pushed her out of the way but that just made the boulder hit a new target…him.

"Oh my god Relic no! Please don't be dead! Please…." She was going to say what she last said in her dream (A/N more like a nightmare xD) but the rock started to boil and then bubbles of lava started to form over the sizzling giant rock.

"HEEEYAH!" Relic yelled as the boulder exploded and chunks of rock, dust, and lava flew around the sky and falling to meet a stop. Melonie just stood there, speechless, scarred, and happy at the same time. Lost in thought about her "nightmare" she sighed and walked over to Relic being careful not to touch and lava or very, VERY hot rock.

"A-Are you o.k.?" Melonie asked.

"Hey I told you time and time again. It takes more than a rock to take me out. Heh it would take a mountain to even make a scratch on me!" He yelled. She ran over to him and gave him a "death" hug.

"M-M-Mel remember the last time you g-g-ave me a hug…" He said with his face turning blue. She let go but she then just gazed at his eyes for a few seconds and then said "Let's go help the others, I'm sure they would need it."

"Yea…yea sure." He said still gaining the air in his lungs. "Just give me a sec to catch my *twenty apes jump out of the trees*…breathe… oh yay some more company…" He said getting annoyed already of the skeleton apes. "O.K. I am so sick of you! Feel the power of fire!" He said unleashing his fire fury. All that was left of the apes were some burnt bones and dust. They both got back to the palace to see a full scale war going on. The clanging of metal and cries of death made him sick but he knew that's how wars were, bloody, deathly, and most of all just a way to make you have nightmares and flashbacks.

"Relic I'm glad you made it!" Sparx yelled. "It's the battle of the dark master all over again! Why can't he just die!?"

"Well if he saw your face I'm sure he would give you Halloween candy." Relic said laughing.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Sparx yelled.

"You have blood all over your face!" Relic said.

"Oh.." Sparx said touching his face to find dried blood.

"Lookout their sending in the war machines!" A guard said.

"We haven't much time we need to get to the ramparts to help!" Relic said.

"Wait for me!" Melonie said.

"Where were you?" Relic said.

"Somewhere now let's go!" Melonie yelled. They flew to the palace grounds where fights were happening and ending just the same. Relic noticed a line of flame coming straight at Melonie, it was a flaming arrow!

"Melonie look out!" Relic yelled and flew straight into the path and took the blow straight into the cheat but it did hit any of his vital organs just cut some veins. But all Melonie and Sparx saw was blood start pouring down his chest and him falling over 30 feet to meet a hard hit to the ground.

"Relic…no…" Melonie said. She then started to form a dark blue aura around her and then giant ice shards lifted from the ground hitting anything in their path. Be it Paladins, Dark Knights, or apes. The shards crashed into the ground shattering like glass but leaving a giant mark in the stone ground. She calmed down as she returned to her light blue natural form. The fighting had ceased but there was still one big problem, the golem. It was running towards her in hopes or killing her. She looked at it and then once again turned dark blue and unleashed a giant ice shard fury. Shards as big and semis rose from the ground and hit the golem square in the chest and legs. It stumbled but managed to stand up again. She grew even more mad and unleashed her ice breath freezing the golems feet. She slashed at them and broke its feet off. Then she froze its entire body just to shatter it just like glass falling from the sky and hitting a cement ground.

"That'll teach you…" Melonie said darkly. She tried to calm down but couldn't. The dark powers lurkin in her had taken over. But only for a short while. By this time Relic had woken up. He saw the arrow and pulled it out. He winced at the pain but pulled through. He saw his friend in a dark rampage of destruction.

"Melonie stop!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "Melonie I said STOOOOOOOOOOP!" He yelled even louder. She still did not respond. He managed to get up to his feet despite the broken ice shards as sharp as knifes. His feet hurt and bruised but he managed to get about ten feet closer to her before he leaped at her and tackled her to the ground where there were no broken ice.

"Didn't you hear me I said stop!!!" Relic yelled. Melonies evil face turned into a sad looking one and she turned into her natural form once again.

"I-I-I Thought you were dead… I-I'm sorry…" Melonie said with a tear starting to form in her eye.

"*sigh* it's alright but next time even if I get a giant nail stuck in my heart don't go on a rampage. Yes we killed the enemy but you also harmed our own infantry. Melonie felt even worse remembering her own allies being brought down by her act of fury. She felt like dirt being thrown in the garbage. She looked down at the ground and started to walk away. This had never happened before but she figured those two years of torture in the Dark Knight dungeon made the darkness penetrate in her soul. Leaving her partly evil. Paladins call those ones Dark Paladins. Relic thought he had been too hard on her but when he turned around to say it's alright he didn't see her anymore.

"What the- where did she go?" Relic said puzzled.

And cut!. Poor Melonie : wonder where she went…well I don't cuz I'm writing this story but you wonder where she is :D.

It's time for the awesome mini reading cartoon with me and my bro! :D.

Me: So you sorry for taking my candy?

Brother: YES YES PLEASE I HAVEN'T EATEN IN THREE DAYS JUST LET ME OUT I'M SO HUNGRY!!!

Me: Alright *unlocks door*

Brother: *Runs into kitchen and eats everything*

Me: Fatty…

Uses that pig in cn that says that awesome pwnage line.

The volcano of flame: Pyroflameburst


	12. NOTE

Hi pplz :D. Here to announce the worst but best thing EVER I won't be posting any new chaps for a while AND I MEAN A WHILE. Because I know at least I don't like to wait for chaps I've decided to write them all at once then post them at a longer date. Sorry if you thought this was a new chap but you know I never post that early :P


	13. Love is in the air today for two

Hi ppl~ when I made that lil chappy about me doing the thing where I made all the chaps then posted em I WAS SERIOSUS. This will be the last chapter for about mmm… maybe 2-3 months. One at the least if I don't get a crap load of hw when break ends. As for my brother… well let's just say he is…immobile at this time. I made this chapter at the best of my abilities. So if you don't like it go jump in a volcano, I'll be waiting there with a whip for you.

Brother: Why the hell am I in a zombie infested room! HELP SOMEONE HELP ONE IS WAKING UP!

Me: Eh he's a pyro he knows how to shoot fireballs…I think….oh well I'll get em out after this chap.

Cheers~ :D  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

"What the-where did she go?" Relic said puzzled.

*wherever Melonie is*

It had started to rain and thunder. Lightning has found its way down to the earth's surface. Even though she was flying and had a good chance to get hit she did not care. Knowing she had innocent blood on her hands she cared not if she died. In fact she hoped she would! Even so she didn't like the banging of water on her wings. She was also getting tired of flying in the storm. She found a small opening just big enough for herself to land in. Aimlessly she walked hoping to find some sort of shelter, a cave, or a tree with a hole in it or even just a rock to hide under.

"I guess no one will need to worry about me hurting any more innocent people anymore." She said with a crackly voice with tears coming down her face. They were hardly noticeable due to the downpour of rain from the pitch black sky. She thought she could never show her face to anyone ever again, but as if nature knew her sorrow the rain stopped and the sun had come out of hiding behind the gray, water filled clouds. She was cold and wet, and getting very hungry as well. She didn't care though; after all she did kill people trying to defend lives of others. All her survival instincts had started to kick in and her stomach growled to be filled with food. She didn't want to listen to her stomach constantly growl so her went on a hunt for some berries or if she was lucky a deer or sheep. It felt like days before she found anything edible. She had found some sort of berry. She didn't know if it was poisonous or not but she didn't care, she was hungry. She had eaten all the berries from the bush and felt nothing at first but then her stomach started to growl and hurt. Her face turned pale white and she fell limp. The berries she ate was the most poisonous you could ever find. The berry had raised her body heat to a temp. that is fatal. Losing conscious, he whispered before her eyes went black.

"I guess even nature hates me…" Before she was completely unconscious she heard a faint voice.

*One month later*

"How is she?" A dragon asked.

"Not well. We have done everything to our power to help her but we have no idea if she'll survive or not. We suspect she has one day left, if not less. But if she wakes up she most likely will survive. The berries poison only works when the victim is asleep. If the victim wakes up the body's defense system will kill all the cells. If not then the victim will die because of exhaustion." The doctor said. By the time she heard all of this she had opened her eyes. She was in a clinic on a small bed with a thin white blanket over her. She figured the voice she heard was Relic looking for her. She had hoped he didn't though. She felt worthless and bitter. She heard footsteps and claws hitting the marble floor. They must be going to check on her she thought. He had asked to see her alone and the doctor agreed. He came in and saw her back and didn't see her move.

"Please don't be dead…" He whispered under his breath. He heard a sigh escape her mouth and immediately calmed down.

"Why are you here…I'm a murderer… you shouldn't of found me. I should if died…" She said holding back a waterfall of tears.

"W-W-What?! How dare you say that! No one deserves to die! Sure you went on a deathly rampage and killed people on our side, but you don't deserve to die! Nobody does!" He started to calm down and his tone went down a few amps. (A/N I'm serious it went down a few amps you could hear him ten thousand miles away x.x) "Look, I would have done the same thing if that happened to you. I know now that you care for me." Could he be…no… no one would ever like a dragoness like her. "What I'm trying to say is that I well, ugh, *sigh* *mumble mumble mumble*." He said too embarrassed to say the last three words.

"What was that? I couldn't hear the last part." She said thinking he said he hated her. Relic's cheeks turned bright red that they were even noticeable even with his red scales.

"Here goes nothing." He thought quickly. "I *mumble* you." He said quickly.

"I couldn't hear the second word." She said.

"I love you!" He said loudly but not loudly enough for anyone else to hear. Melonie thought she was dreaming but knew she wasn't. Speech less and her mouth open and eyes wide she didn't say a word. As if coming out of a trans she snapped back to reality and she thought he was just trying to make her feel better before someone or something came in to do something to her, and she asked for him to prove he loved her. What he did would have made her jump for joy but all she did was smile. She had dreamed of this day and finally it came. He had kissed her.

"Does that prove it?" Relic asked calmly.

"Y-Y-Yes, yes it does." She said surprised. He kissed her again and made sure that he made her happy again.

"Come on lets go to our room you can rest there.

"But we still have a month." She said.

"Yea about that um, you were out for a month and a few weeks." He said looking down at the ground. Her smile turned to a frown but she had an idea.

"Well what if I asked Alec if I could be your partner?" She said.

"You can try it. But it may not work." He said thinking of what would and could happen.

"So I'm guessing you're on patrol?" She asked.

"No not today I just thought you wanted some sleep and peace. That's all." He responded.

"Well I personally think a month and two weeks is really good sleep. Don't you?" She said reminding him of her long sleep.

"Well alright. Hey maybe you can take me to your favorite place. I sort of remember where it is, but not that well." Relic said.

"Sure." She said wrapping her tail around his. She laid her head down on his neck smiled. The only thing she wanted she now had. She had found her mate, and that's all she wanted.

And cut! Well I just wanted to make this to the best of my ability and make it a good end before I continue it. And FINALLY those two are together, aren't they cute .

The volcano of flame: Pyroflameburst. TIME FOR THE EPICNESS OF ME AND MY BRO!!!!!!

Me: *coming to pick up brother from zombie pit* Ah there you are! Um where your head?

Brother: Braiiinzz….

Me: O_O Oh (censored) I'm so grounded oh well. *takes out rewind time button*

Brother: HELP SOMEONE HELP ONES WAKING UP!

Me: *opens door*

Brother: THANK YOU THANK YOU!

Me: *throws him back in room* I just can't stand happy moments like those so let's put an atom bomb in there. He'll live I'm sure of it, after all he is a pyro.

The volcano of flame: Pyroflameburst


	14. Plans

It was a late afternoon just a few hours after Melonie woke up and she was resting her head on his. Relic laid his wing over her and their bodies were touching.

"So." Melonie said, still keeping her eyes closed.

"Hm?" Relic asked.

"What do you want to do?" She asked.

"Rest here and do nothing, unless you want to do something different." Relic said calmly with his eyes relaxed focused on the view of the forest and trees.

"Mmm I choose your idea love…" She said taking her head off his and laid it right by his and gave him a little peck. "I guess in this case fire and ice do mix." She said.

"In this case I guess it does. So are you still going to ask him about being my partner?" Relic asked.

"Well technically I already am your "partner" and a little bit more…" She said winding her tail with his.

"So I wonder what will happen when we get older and I can finally retire from this. We can finally settle down and relax and they'll be no wars left. So help me if one more war starts I will go insane and end it in five seconds!" He laughed.

"I hope this was ends soon. I really don't want my life to be all about wars and such. And I really just want to relax…yea, relax with you… I guess that's just too much to ask for. At least for now. *sigh* I'm tired of talking about this so I'm just going to get all this war stuff out of my head." Melonie said.

" That's easy for you to say. You're not the assistant of the leader of the palace. I'm constantly thinking of the work I have to do!" He laughed.

"Do you think about it when you're with me?" She asked testing his love.

"Of course not." He responded.

"Well at least I know at least one person loves me…" Melonie said falling asleep.

"Hey speaking of love what happened to your parents?" He asked.

"I don't know. I never knew them." She said frowning.

"Well that makes two of us. But I sure won't do that to our children!" He yelled.

"Speaking of that already? I mine as well get the cradle haha." She laughed thinking of what having a child would be like. "So what would you name my child if I even let you?" She asked.

"Hmm if it was a boy I would name I would call it…Pyro. If it was a girl…Frosty." He said thinking of other names.

"What if neither of them are fire nor ice elements? That's why the mothers always choose the names. They think of the future. Unlike the boys who just stand there and just plan for the present or just jump into situations and hope for the best." She said smiling.

"Yea but the guys are always the ones who are NOT worried to get a little bruise here and there. Unlike the girls when they chip a nail cry about it." Relic said countering here remark against guys.

"Touché." She said kissing him on the lips.

"I see you can't resist my awesomeness." Relic said laughing.

"No I just like to see you blush under the red scales. You would think you wouldn't notice that." She said smiling.

*I'm going to leave those two love birds…or in this case dragons alone for a while hehe. Anywayz to The rest of the gang (that includes that annoying mosquito XD)*

"Well looks like all those years of battling him was just a waste. Why can't the bad guys just die?" Sparx yelled crying sarcastically.

"Need I remind you I can give you nightmares with my powers." Cynder said getting annoying by her remembering her past because of him.

"I get nightmares just by looking at you!" Sparx yelled laughing.

"I'll go get the swatter…" Spyro sighed.

"Screw that I'll use my tail!" Cynder yelled.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! The evil she-dragon is going to kill me!!!!" Sparx yelled flying around in circles while Cynder was chasing him.

"Get back here you pest! I'll make sure every time you think of insulting me you think three times before you do!" Cynder yelled while running and making the distance less between Sparx and herself.

"Grrrr! Quiet! Both of you! Sparx, for once, just once, don't insult my love or else! And Cynder… Just ignore him he is just jealous of your beauty." Spyro said reminding he was the dominant one in the family.

"Well I su-err nevermind…" Sparx said noticing how angry his brother was getting of them never getting along.

"Ah there you are friends. I have some good and bad news. The bad news is that Malefor is seeking revenge on Spyro and Cynder. The good news is that there is no good news." Hunter said.

"Why say there's good news if there isn't any good news?" Spyro asked.

"Because I just want to say that, now our spies say we have at the most a week before they start attacking us again. It will be the war all over again. Only this time the standard infantry like gremlins will be ogres and trolls. And the leaders giants and orks. Now, here's what Alec came up with. We are here, on the north-west side of the map. Malefor is here, on the south-east side. If we move and get on the south-west side we can flank him from the north and west. Since he can't go south because he will run into an ocean he can only go east. Which there we can regroup and then crush him. Given we can pull this off. There's a slim chance of this being pulled off but the old saying says "when there's a will, there's a way. So anyways, once we get them to the east side he will run straight into the ruins of the temple. If we set up a few hundred troops there maybe they can hold them off until the rest of the troops get there. We have the element of surprise. And if all goes according to plan, we will destroy Malefor once and for all! Now who's with me?"

"Um one problem with that… We only have barely over two thousand troops! If we set of a few hundred troops at the ruins of the temple, the army will wipe them out in a matter of minutes! If not that a few seconds!" Spyro yelled.

"He thought you would say that. In preparation of that we are looking around the globe, looking for anymore strong or brave enough to help us. So far we managed to gather a few hundred. If we keep this up we can flank them without them knowing what hit them. Now if he happens to summon the destroyer we are digging a large water canal. A few miles from Malefors lair. If we fill it with water and then he steps in it we can freeze it and the kill the destroyer before it destroys us. I really hope this works. Or it will be all over. You Cynder, Relic, and Melonie are the last dragons left. If we lose even one of you. The situation would be at a great risk." Hunter said after what seemingly felt like hours.

*while the "generals" plan their attacking positions let's see what Alec is thinking of atm (at the moment)*

"*sigh* I really wish we had more troopsjsut from one battle we lost over 1/8 our troops. Most of that was from Melonie…She is a threat to us all. I need to eliminate her or we could all be doomed…but how. My best friend is her mate. I can't kill her or he will never forgive me. I need someone to do it for me. Or make it look like it was an accident." He plotted. All of a sudden there was a bright flash of white light.

"Have you forgotten the code of a Paladin young one? Well here it is again! A Paladin only saves not harms unless needed. A Paladin helps and never deceives. A Paladin never loses hope but only gains hope. A Paladin only wins by trying and not being a lazy fool! A Paladin never kills unless attacked first! Unless you are not a Paladin I suggest you follow that code or become a Dark Knight!" The white light said. It disappeared as quickly as it appeared. He searched through his books for hours searching for what that figure was. He found it after a hour. According to legend, a Paladin is sealed in a white crystal and is not dead. But his body and spirit are separated. This was the first known Paladin. The champion of light. The symbol of the Paladins is his helmet from a side view. The only way the Paladins survived is knowing the way he went down the dreadful night at the old forgotten Paladin palace. Over Centuries of years old. That gave them their strength, to keep moving on when all seems lost. That a light always shines through even Pitch black.

"Interesting…" Alec thought.

*Back to Relic and Melonie while the others do..ugh, whatever their doing ^-^*

"We should probably be going back. It's getting dark. Don't know what's in these woods now that the Dark Master is back on his toes. Let's get going love." Relic said.

"Sure, let's go hot-shot." Melonie said giggling. As they were flying they spotted an unusual light coming down from a hole in the ground. Big enough for a full ground dragon to crawl through. "Want to see what's inside?" Melonie asked.

"Why not, with me at your side you can be as safe as money in a bank. Let's go." Relic said trying to sound strong. They flew down to the light and found an old staircase and walked down, into the deep dark depths of the old stairs. It had more cobwebs and rats all over it then a spider makes webs in its lifetime.

"Whatever happens just know that I love you more then you know." Melonie said beginning to get scarred when it became pitch black. But Relic remembered the Paladin code. That light always shines through even pitch black.

"I'm scared" Melonie said getting a little frightened. Relic put his wing over her to reassure his company.

"Shhhh, its okay I'm with you. If any harm came to you I'd never forgive myself."

"Well let's go, we aren't getting any farther just standing around." Melonie said reassured Relic wouldn't let any harm come to her.

And cut! Well not much in this either…sowwie :D. Well here's the epicness of my epicness.

Me: Wonder if he survived the bomb… *goes inside the building*

Brother: I HATE YOU

Me: Terrific now shut up and let's go home

Brother: I'm telling mom on you!

Me: Want to go back in that building?

Brother: NVM :D

The volcano of flame: Pyroflameburst

Cheers~


	15. The beginning of the end

"Hey, wonder what this does…" Melonie said looking at a lever.

"I wouldn't touch that. Don't know what it does." Thinking that a giant ball would come out of nowhere and crush them to bits.

"I thought you were supposed to be the strong one. Guess not…" Melonie said rubbing her tail along his underbelly, trying to convince him that the lever wouldn't do anything bad.

"Oh alright, but only because you're the one I'm with. But if you see anything out of the ordinary, tell me, I don't feel like fighting." Relic said nudging Melonie's cheek.

"Chicken…" Melonie whispered.

"Am not! I just don't like the dark! That's all!" Relic said. "Let's see how she likes her fears played with…" Relic thought. Melonie pulled the lever and the staircase lighted up a bright blue and red flame. Surprised she stood there, astonished.

"BOO!" Relic yelled behind Melonies back.

"Ahhhh! Don't do that!" Melonie said panting.

"Who'd you think it was? I'm pretty sure there's no one other than us down here." Relic said grinning.

"Well when glowing starts and the staircase lights up, it's kind of cool but mostly spooky." Melonie said calming down. All of a sudden the wall opened to reveal a large open room with a chest in the middle. Relic walked over to it and opened it. Inside was a bright red key. On it was the inscription "Those whom enter shall not leave without the key of life and harmony.

"Wonder what that means." Melonie said. She put the key in the lock and the door opened and all she saw was smoke. It started to go away but all she saw were rocks and skeletons covered in armor. Relic stood in front of her to protect her from anything. The rocks started to rise and the skeletons rose.

"Woah! Didn't see that coming…" Relic said. The door behind them closed and they had no way out unless they defeated the monsters.

"Melonie here is why we are called the knights of good." Relic said as a beam of white light hit him. When the beam stopped he was covered in white armor. Nothing but armor covered him. It seemed he gained a fair amount of strength in the transformation. The monsters had noticed this and started to run to attack him. Relic wasn't done yet. A surge of power entered through him and a white circled formed around him and spikes of light grew from them. All of a sudden hundreds of beams passed through his body and hit the rock monsters and skeletons. They seemed to have protection from dragon's magic because green shields formed in front of where the beams were going to hit. He knew he could hurt himself using this but he knew they couldn't make it out alive unless they did. Five lines of white light beams shaped like spears formed over Relics head. He used all of them but at the price of him fainting just seconds of using it. The monsters were nothing but dust and ashes.

"Relic wake up! Relic? Relic wake up! Wake up!" Melonie said looking down and shaking him. The armor faded and only red dust was seen around him. She saw a faint blue circle form around her and then it sealed her in it. She lost conscious and woke up in a bed. She opened her eyes and saw herself on a bed with blue sheets in a teal room. She saw a doctor dragon standing by her.

"Ah my magic worked. Good thing you're alright." He said.

"Nooo! Send me back! Please send me back now!" She pleaded.

"I saved your life! Why do you wish to go back?" He asked her.

"Because Relic is still there! Send me back now!" She asked almost crying.

"I'm sorry but I can't, I only had enough scrolls to make one spell." He said looking down.

"He was a brave soldier, you can't mourn over an ally, and we have lost a lot of people in these wars. Why do you care for only one?" The doctor asked thinking of what she would say.

"I don't need to tell you. For all I know he is almost dead or already dead! I need to go back. Please I beg you just find a way!" She said crying.

"Well the teleportation scrolls are hard to make. But Alec might have another way. You see, he is the strongest Paladin, he says he can't fight. That is a lie, you see he lost his love and he never fought again. He knows everything around here. He might know where scrolls are." The doctor said.

"As long as I can see him again. I want to know if he's alive or not." She said calming down.

*with relic*

"U-uh-uh-ugh…where am I?" Relic said only seeing empty space.

"In the world between life and death." A voice came and said.

"What the, where are you! Show yourself!" Relic demanded.

"I will see you in time young dragon. For now, just rest. You'll need it." The voice said again.

"But what about the Paladins? What about Melonie!? She'll be worried about me! Just help me somehow!" Relic yelled pleading for acceptance.

"I'm sorry but If I wake you up your body wouldn't be able to take it and you would surely die. What you did wasn't necessary, if you would have just fought instead of using your powers as a Paladin you would be with her at the moment. But in your rush to see what the door behind the room was you foolishly overworked your body. Didn't Alec teach you anything at all?" The voice yelled.

"Yes but they were attacking us. I couldn't have taken them all at once!" He responded.

"*sigh*if you would see the light you would wake up. But your mind is crowded with thoughts otherwise of what truly matters to you. Alec knew when he lost his love; he had failed everything he had, that's why he doesn't fight anymore. I know you didn't know this but if you wouldn't of used the power that you did the war would of ended much sooner then it will. Who will win I'm not sure of, but it doesn't look pretty." The voice said.

"But why won't you help me! Can't you figure out some way to wake me up without me dyeing? If you're so wise and powerful, this is the time to prove it!" Relic demanded.

"Ah, you are a very good persuader but I already knew what you would say, I know when you'll wake up and how you'll react. What you will do after you wake up I don't know. I might be a wise person but I'm not a magic genie that knows everything. The world depends of everyone to keep the balance on everything."

"Can you just tell me if Melonie will survive when I'm asleep and when I wake up if she will still be alive? She is all I care about. Can you just tell me that?" Relic asked pleadingly. At that moment he saw a beam of light find its way through the storm of black clouds.

"I will respond to your request by a yes. Look in the mirror behind you and see what will happen while you're asleep." The voice said kindly.

"Thank you." Relic said. He looked in the mirror and was stunned at what happened. At that moment his world faded and he fell into a deep sleep. For how long no one knows.

"Sleep well child." The figure walked out of the shadows. It was a human woman. "I know that Alec will help you but he can't always be there to help you…"She said. With that she walked off into the shadows.

*With the others*

"Look! The troops of the enemy are gathering on the volcano! They must be resurrecting the destroyer! Prepare for battle!" Hunter yelled.

"We'll get the Dark Knights." Spyro and Cynder said together.

"I'll inform our troops." Alec said. "No more sulking, I'm going to fight in this war!" He thought in his head.

Spyro and Cynder had reached the Dark Knights side of the palace and informed them that they were under attack. They left and all the Paladins came and told them to follow them along with the Dark Knights. Spyro and Cynder flew into battle and started to fight the wyverns."

"Start the plan!" One dark Knight said out loud. At once the Dark Knights attacked the Paladins. Since the Dark Knights outnumbered the Paladins greatly they defeated them swiftly and without mercy. Only a few survived and fled. The Dark Knights then ran to the volcano and started to tell the leaders that the Paladins army is defeated and is barely holding its ground.

"Good, good. Go and help, when we control the world only the pathetic apes will be in our way. Then we will control the world at last!" He yelled.

*at the palace*

"The Dark Knights betrayed us! That's it! No more holding back! I'm going to end this here and now!" Alec yelled after hearing that the Dark Knights killed two hundred Paladins. Alec ran to the ramparts to see that only the wall of the palace was stopping the apes from moving onward. They looked up and saw a figure in white. A blue gem in the middle of his chest. (BTW IF YOU CAN'T IMAGINE WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE, HE LOOKS LIKE THE GUY IN WHITE IN MY PICTURE ON MY PROFILE!) He jumped down and made a gigantic hole in the ground. A beam of light came down and hit him. The power surging through him gave him more power than anyone would or could imagine. He drew out a giant sword that had to have two hands holding it at all times. He formed a ball of all the elements and jumped into the sky and then slamming onto the ground crushing more than a thousand enemies. But he knew he wouldn't be able to hold down the fort. He killed as many as he could before he ran back to the ramparts. Melonie, Relic, Cynder, Sparx and himself were the only ones left alive. If they were to survive they would need to think of a plan to win. But even they knew they would lose this war. All the fighting, all the blood, all for nothing now. The Paladins lost the war but another was sure to come. They all fled into the forest. Where they found a few hundred Paladins hiding. Alec knew they couldn't win the war. Going back in would be a foolish plan. All of them fled to a secret underground staircase that led to the other side of the world. It would take a few days to a few weeks but they had food and water to help them on the way.

*With Relic*

Relic woke to the same world he was in before. The beam of light still penetrating through the dark clouds. He heard the voice again and started to feel refreshed of his memories.

"What are you doing?" Relic asked.

"Refreshing all your memories to help you remember what you're fighting for." The voice said. Relic suddenly lost all conscious. Dreaming of Melonie and the war.

"Make it stop…" Relic softly said before falling into a deep slumber.

And cut! Well this is the end… FOR NOW. If the story is reviewed well I will create the sequel of this epic story! T.F.B.2.D.W IS DONE. I thought of a name for the sequel but I won't make it until I think enough ppl like this story. But for now to all the ppl who love this story stay tuned in case I do make the sequel of this story.

The volcano of flame: Pyroflameburst…

The volcano has erupted…now who will save the civilians from world chaos…


End file.
